The amazing fantabulistic adventures of Ryan Evans
by icclenomi
Summary: its the evans siblings' birthday party soon, and theres a new girl at school. whats more, Ryan seems to be changing... This DOES star like ALL the characters I cant remeber, and Sharpay yes, NOT RYPAY! NOT TRYAN it is RaynOC btw. My writing sucks R
1. The adventure begins

I dont own HSM. The only thing here I do own is Lexa, I can do what i ilke with her... 

'_Event of the Year- Sharpay and Ryan Evans double birthday do! By invitation ONLY! (Drama Club welcomed)'_

Sharpay held out the pink colored flyer in her hands admiring it, this year's event would be the best one to date, because this year she was turning 18, and she wasn't going to let ANYONE steal the limelight.

"Ry!! Come here!" she yelled across the house. "RY!!!"

"I'm coming; jeez you don't have to shout." Sharpay's face dropped as she saw the clothes he had decided to wear to school on the first day back.

"Ryan. I am your sister, and I love you, but if you go to school wearing that I will have to disown you!"

"I don't care. I'm not wearing those stupid clothes you picked out anymore; I gave them to charity and bought a whole new wardrobe." Sharpay could feel her eyes blink at him.

"Ry-"

"Sharpay, I'm seventeen, I've had enough of going to that hell-hole in clothes that will ultimately secure my death sentence. I should never have let you pick out all my clothes in the first place- but if it will make you feel better… I picked out a hat too."

"Lemme see, Lemme see!" Ryan pulled a black baseball cap out of his new bag and pulled it onto his head. Sharpay fought the urge to scream at him. "I… I will deal with this after school. Come on, we're gonna be late."

As Sharpay walked to the school doors she turned to find that Ryan was fiddling with his cap. She rolled her eyes, turned around and walked back to him then proceeded to grab him by the hand muttering how he should have thought about what he was doing before getting rid of his clothes. They walked past the jocks and the cheerleaders, past the band geeks and the skaters before Sharpay pulled Ryan into Ms Darbus' room.

"Gimme a pin, Ry." Sharpay said holding out her hand.

"I don't have one."

"What?" Sharpay spun around. Ryan repeated what he'd said then walked out of the room without another word in search of his locker. He turned right, then left, then right again before colliding with what seemed to be a new student.

"Sorry" he muttered, helping her pick up her things. He reached forwards to pick up the last folder as she did and they both looked up at each other for the first time. He spoke as he handed her belongings back. "Hi, I'm, uh…"

"Nice to meet you, 'uh'." Ryan had to laugh.

"My name's Ryan." He held out his hand,

"Lexa." Lexa took his hand in her small one and gave it a quick shake. "Do you know where I can find," she consulted a small piece of paper, "Ms Darbus?"

"Sure," he indicated for her to lead the way, "your homeroom teacher?"

"Yeah." She had a brilliant smile- it was wide enough that he could see her teeth, but only just- so it wasn't all big and fake.

"Mine too. What subjects are you taking then?" As she shook her head her long, brown hair shone copper in the light.

"You'll think they're silly." She laughed.

"Try me." Ryan took in her clothes; she didn't seem to be aware of the fact that she was gorgeous. Her sneakers were old and tattered, her jeans slightly baggy, and he counted one tee-shirt and two jackets. Then the whole ensemble was topped with a military-style black hat that had obviously been worn a lot.

"Well, I have the usual subjects, you know like: English Lit, Math, science." She didn't bother covering her distain for the subjects. "But I'm also taking Latin, drama, art and dance." Ryan's face lit up.

"You'll probably be in most my classes!" He beamed.

"For real?" She questioned.

"Yup. Tell you what, how about I be your official school guide and first brand new friend at your new school?"

"That would be great." They turned the final corner and Ryan could see the classroom door. He went forwards to open the door, but before opening it he added.

"Oh, and Lexa."

"hhmn?"

"Welcome to East High."

"Remember to all come; it's on Saturday at our place." Sharpay told Troy and the other basketball players.

"What time?"

"Whenever after 6." Sharpay sat in her seat as Ms Darbus entered the room. She scribbled down a note to her brother quickly and passed it to him.

_Ryan, what were you doing with the new girl? Remember what happened LAST time there was a new girl?_

Ryan sighed as he scribbled a note back.

_It's nothing Shar, I'm just getting to know her and_

"Ryan, notes? Granted it's not as bad as a cell-phone but nonetheless you have earned yourself detention."

"But…" he silently protested. He groaned as he lay back in his seat. Only to be prodded in the back.

"Hey, Ryan, what's with the clothes?" Troy whispered.

"What, I can't wear what I want to wear?" He whispered back.

"It's just… I'm not being blinded by you… It's a new experience. When you walked in here, I hardly recognised you."

"Don't worry, Troy, I'm sorting him out tonight." Sharpay butted in.

"No, you aren't. I like my new clothes, and I can't stand the stuff you get me, just leave me alone, _please_."

"Announcements for today, the winter musicale for this year is having auditions today during fifth period. This year has three lead roles, so we're on the lookout for a male lead and two female. As of such, all the auditions will be held as single auditions, I'm sorry Sharpay and Ryan, but you won't be able to audition together as you normally do." Ryan smirked in his seat, silently rejoicing as Sharpay burst out

"But why not?"

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but everyone needs to be on a level playing field and if I allowed you to do a pair auditions it would bring an unfair advantage."

Lexa grabbed her stuff as soon as the homeroom bell sounded; she left the room and waited for Ryan. She had come a long way to get here and didn't want to lose track of the one person who had spoken to her since she got here. However, before Ryan came out, Sharpay did.

"Listen, you. Ryan is my little brother and I would appreciate you NOT hanging around him, you're making ME look bad, now evaporate short person." Sharpay walked off down a hallway and disappeared before Ryan emerged with his baseball cap history.

"Sorry about Shar. She can be pretty..." He looked at his new hat. "Mean."

"It's fine. Hey, so you signing up for the musical? I know I am!"

"Yeah, I always sign up." He grinned, but inwardly he could only think '_is she going to think I'm gay?' _"So. First period?"


	2. minor setbacks

Still not owning the HSM stuff, If HSM was mine… I would cast myself as Ryan's love interest so…

Lunch times are tricky things, you have to make sure you don't sit at the wrong table or it could mean the rest of your school days gone. You've got to make sure you determine which one is you, and which one won't just kick you off without a thought to how embarrassed you might be. Luckily for Lexa, Ryan was showing her the ropes.

"So then you've got your skaters over here; hi guys." Ryan said to the skaters.

"Yo!" A curly haired boy greeted back.

"Then you've got cheerleaders, which believe me you do NOT want to cross on a bad day."

"I believe you. So, quick question; as much as I love the FULL tour, where are we going to sit?"

"Easy; this nice empty table over here."

"You aren't sitting with your sister?"

"No. I've eaten with her since before I can remember. I'm my own person, and I'm changing my habits this year, just like I'm changing my look." Ryan picked up his fork and began to eat.

"What made you decide to change?"

"Well, I turned 17 a few weeks ago and-"

"What? But I thought that your party was for your 18th?"

"No, that's Sharpay's." He laughed at her surprised look, "you thought we were twins, huh?"

"Well, only… kinda. I mean, you looked younger but I thought it was just… never mind. So how did you guys end up in the same class?"

"Shar was born in January and I was born in December of the same year."

"Makes sense I guess." Lexa watched Ryan's expressions and mannerisms. She could tell that he was just being completely himself. "So; what are you singing for your audition?"

"Well, Kelsi writes the plays, and everyone is given the same song to sing."

"Cool. So, when do we see the music for it?"

"I would say… about now." Lexa raised an eyebrow. "Speak of the devil."

"Ryan! I'm loving your new look! And what's this? No Sharpay?"

"Nope." Ryan beamed at the short brunette. "Oh, Kelsi this is Lexa, Lexa, this is the amazing Kelsi."

"What do you want, Ryan?"

"I was just wondering if you would grace two auditionees to a peek at the wonderful song we're going to be singing."

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan; you know I'm not supposed to this time."

"Well, in that case, I look forwards to fifth period." Kelsi smiled as she slid onto the seat next to Lexa's

"So, you're new?" She asked her.

"Yeah, Ryan told me you wrote like the whole play."

"And last year's." Ryan interjected.

"Wow, I wish I could have seen it. Were you in it, Ry?"

"Not really. I was an understudy."

"Aaaw. Why?"

"Because a certain Troy Bolton snagged the lead."

"Ryan, you know he only got through on Gabbi's voice."

"No no. He deserved it. I was an absolute prig."

"Prig? You? Why am I finding this hard to believe?" Ryan? Seriously?

"Yup. That's partly why I decided to change. I mean, there's only so much mean a person can be."

"Ryan, you weren't mean, I don't think I've ever seen you being mean." Kelsi gave him a small push. "I've seen Sharpay being mean and you sitting at the sidelines, but I don't think that you've ever really-"

"Kelsi, drop it, yeah?" Ryan seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

Sharpay looked around her half empty table at the other drama club members. Where were Ryan and Kelsi? Kelsi knew she wanted the music before fifth period. Sharpay stood up and looked over the balcony. She saw the normally empty table filling up with people and so she squinted to try and see what was happening. On the table sat Ryan, Kelsi, Troy, Chad, Gabriella and that new girl! And Taylor was making her way over there too! How DARE Ryan sit at a different table, and with the new girl?! Sharpay rushed down do the table and grabbed a hold of her brother.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm eating, if you don't mind, Shar."

"Mind? Mind?-

_(Stick to the status Quo)_

_(Sharpay)_

_Why is it that every new girl_

_Takes it on to steal the limelight?_

_And why has my brother_

_Seemed to discover_

_That he no longer wants to fly?_

_(Why does she always complain?)_

"There's obviously something going on, I mean you're changing the whole system!"

_(Here it goes again.)_

"Come on, Ryan." Sharpay pulled him by the sleeve and he wiggled free singing the next four words.

_(Ryan)_

"_No no no no!" (no no no)_

_(Sharpay)_

_Stick to the stuff you know!_

_It is better by far _

_To keep things as they are,_

_Don't mess with the flow,_

_No no!_

_Stick to the status quo!_

"Sharpay! Enough with the singing! We covered this one last year, and we're all better for it! Now we can all be who we really are!" Ryan sat down again and pulled out a book.

"Hey, Ryan. If you're being yourself, why are you pretending to read that book? I know you can't read." As some of the jocks began to laugh Ryan grabbed his bag and pushed his way out of the lunch hall. Sharpay could feel everyone's eyes on her as Ryan disappeared from sight. "What?"

"Why did you say that to him?" Kelsi asked.

"Because it's true." She responded icily, but her eyes were telling a different story. _'I don't know why I said that…I'm sorry, Ryan…'_ Sharpay left the lower level and walked back up to her table. It's tough staying on top.

"Hey, you alright?" Kelsi asked as she and Lexa found him sat against a wall. He quickly wiped his face with his hand.

"Yeah. Sorry I bailed."

"It's fine. So, is that why you wanted the music early?"

"Yeah, if I had time I could like put it into the computer to read for me and just learn the song."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Are you kidding? A seventeen year old who can hardly read elementary school books? I'm just stupid,"

"You're not stupid."

"But I-"

"You're not stupid. You get by in school. You've managed to not let anyone know for all this time and you've been able to play lead roles in practically every play that there's been. Come on, we should get back to lunch,"

"Thanks, but… I kinda wanna stay by myself right now, that okay?"

"Sure. Just find us later okay? And remember you're not stupid and no one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

"Eleanor Roosevelt." He whispered. "Catch you guys later." Lexa and Kelsi walked down the hall looking back every now and then at the boy who looked far younger than he was at that point in time.

Short and sweet please please more reviews!! Thanks go to my 2 reviewers so far:

Charmarctravis- the pin thing was just a random thing… I dunno, I figured that Ryan was expected to like have everything Sharpay wanted, so…

HSMDramaPrincess- thanks! And the full details of his change will be revealed… at some point…


	3. sing song!

Yeah yeah, dont own it... but maybe If I'm really good I can get into the third movie and like... beone of them... Ahhh dreams. 

Sharpay didn't see Ryan at all until fifth period, and apparently neither had anyone else. This wasn't like Ryan to miss lessons; sure he didn't like biology, but Drama? She raised her hand,

"Ms Darbus, can I get a bathroom pass?" As Ms Darbus handed it to her she stood up and left the room. _'Where could he be?' _She walked up and down the halls, trying to find him. Why had she been so stupid? It was the one thing she had promised never to tell anyone about, and she broke that promise. After a half hour she realised that Ms Darbus was only going to believe she was in the bathroom for so long, so she made her was back to Drama.

Troy made his way to the bathroom, he _REALLY_ had to pee; so much that he hadn't _actually_ asked for a pass. When he walked past the piano room he could hear singing, so he made a mental note to stop back after the toilet. '_Just two more doors away, Troy! Just two more doors! Ah; sweet relief.' _So Troy went back to the piano room and peeked in; Ryan was sat at the piano playing and singing.

_Whenever I find something good_

_It dies in front of my eyes._

_I can't explain; I don't know why._

_I'm sick of all the lies!_

_I don't know how much I can take_

_In this world of torture._

_But everyday, I'll carry on_

'_Til someone hears my screams._

_I thought that I could trust someone,_

_Who never left me reeling._

_They always had my back_

_It was too good to be true,_

_And now I find that I am just_

_Every bit as stupid as they-_

"Ryan?" Ryan jumped in shock, falling over the piano stool. "Hey, are you okay? Sorry for startling you."

"It's fine."

"That, uh… that song…" Troy looked into Ryan's eyes, and he knew. "You aren't stupid. You know that right?"

"You don't have to pretend to care-"

"Hey, no. I mean it. I couldn't read until I was ten."

"But you can still do it." Ryan grabbed his things. "Is it nearly fifth period?"

"Yeah, in like five minutes. Do you want me to… like try to find someone who can help you read?"

"It'd be no use; my parents have tried everything. Then they just gave up caring."

"About the reading?" Troy didn't like where this was headed.

"I guess." Ryan just sat on the piano stool and buried his face in his hands. "I'm going to make a fool out of myself at this audition. I can normally ace it when I have the music and stuff before but…"

"Can you learn word by hearing other people say them?"

"Yeah."

"And you _can _read music."

"Yeah." Troy had an idea to get him by.

"Right, here's what we're going to do. We'll get Ms Darbus to let you go last, and I'll say the words over and over until you go on stage, and then you can put the music to the words."

"I guess it could work…" Ryan thought out loud.

"No reason to worry. Just relax, and tell yourself- I can do this."

"Who are you? Dr. Phil?" Ryan chuckled.

"Didn't you know- he's my uncle." Troy grinned as Ryan pushed him.

"Whatever you say, Bolton. Whatever you say."

"Ms Darbus!" Kelsi exclaimed, "Ms Darbus I can't find my new music! I can play it but no-one will know the words!"

"What?!"

"Ms Darbus, should I just give them one of the songs from Twinkle Towne to do?"

"I suppose you must." Ms Darbus huffed and walked off. Kelsi grinned and she turned to Lexa and gave the thumbs up. Then she saw Troy and Ryan.

"Ryan! Where've you been?"

"Just… places."

"Hey, Kelsi could you give me the music so I can help Ryan learn it?"

"No need."

"What do you mean?"

"You're audition piece is a song from Twinkle Towne."

"Oh my god… how?"

"I told Ms Darbus I didn't have my new music with me."

"Kelsi, you're a star!" Ryan pulled her into a massive hug, grinning from ear to ear.

"Which song?"

"Breaking free."

"Thank you!" He hugged her again quickly. "Lexa!!! I hardly know you, but give me a hug!" Lexa laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. Then they could hear a voice asking numerous people the same thing.

"Have you seen Ryan?" Sharpay was running around asking everyone if they'd seen him, and she seemed to be crying. "Has anyone seen Ryan?"

"Shar. I'm here."

"Ryan." Sharpay ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, Shar. They would have found out eventually." He replied rubbing her back."

"I'm so sorry."

"Careful, Shar. You'll ruin your reputation as 'Ice Queen' if you keep up the crying and hugging." She laughed as she pulled back.

"Ryan. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're my sister. There isn't anything you could do, short of murdering someone, that I could stay mad at you for."

"But, I… why did you change?"

"I didn't. Not really. That guy who came to school last year was only a watermark of me; a version you put together. Since we were really little you considered me as a doll that you could dress up and control, and I guess… I just got tired of it."

"People!" a loud voice came from the stage. "the auditions for this year's winter musicale are open, now if you would all sit down and wait until I call your names."


End file.
